User talk:DemonisAOH
Put your highly annoying comments here. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii A.O.H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think my sister wants you to rise me like you sorta did to her... And help me understand more about bakugan, because i don`t watch the show... I only know that my favorite bakugab is Apollonier... His my guardian bakugan and his nickname is "Polo"... The Light Master 00:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i listened to Lateralus and i couldn't get the Lyrics. If i like a song, it's not only because of the music, but also because of the Lyrics. I listened to Lateralus more than ten times and i still don't get it. When i first heard In The End back in 2001 i got everything from the first time. But still, nice instrumentals. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) And still, nice instrumentals. Probably beause some of them sounded like Carousel. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Humanity IS Pathetic. That's why Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians exist. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YESH HATRED it is what you LACK. omg rayne is awake O_O i am so surprised first, only if i can hurt you with a sewer gator XD. second, i know right. third, he wants you to call him Aome13 here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!! We`re not practucally dead, but we now have only one computer on use and I´m in charge now!!! Tell me in which blog your`re in and i can came there too!!!!!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????The Light Master 21:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) HI AGAIN AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice talking to you again! Except my sister wants make something new to the Spyro role play wikia, so I`m gonna let her in charge! But fear not Airzel! I`LL BE BACK!!!! Terminator style!!!!!!!!The Light Master 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Back AGAIN Airzol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Few!!! It was a long project!!!! Thought it would take forever!!!! I Think i`m going to make my own blog into my page!(But later course it`s already 2 o`clock in the morning here!)Be sure to visit there with your friends when i`ve edited it!!! It`s going to be some sorta "random" blog i guess... So tired... My sis "Doesn`t like" the new nickname which i gave her when arriving in this wikia. You know, "pup". But don`t be afraid to use it!It`s funny to use, so be it! Good night Airzol and everyone else there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Hello" from Hyena-pup tooThe Light Master 23:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote your name accidently wrong!!!!! Airzel... NOT Airzol... SOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON`T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Light Master 23:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Mister Airzol! I`ll never write your name wrong again! The Light Master 07:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ Spelled wrong----Created by anger.......with a touch of cheese..... 07:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ewwww thats sick because then you'd be eating people's s*** because its a "sewer" gator so yea that would make you one sick sonovab****. and to people who have the time to review this (Abce2) I CENSORED MYSELFso everythings ok don't delete me for making sure the little kiddies on this site dont see the actual words because i beliieve the kids are our future.......wait technikly(sp) i am a kid.....FORGIVE ME LORD I HAVE SINNED XD no....maybe a little.....OK FINE YOU BROKE ME YES IM HIGH xd oh how ya like my new signature? i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 13:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) rayne said call him i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 13:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a day off and so did the sleeping-pup-upstairs. Ask her today if she is coming to the RPW course she is so excited about Spore... Even we`re not getting it lately...! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! my blog has lots of text in it! Thanks for visiting there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Light Master 08:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) OH...! NOW she is awake! morning for the sleepy-head-pup!!!!! The Light Master 08:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!! I´m having a day off today like ysterday, but i might come back later... Well have fun with my sis... she is one crazy dude... she doesn´t even know whats a combat pack so good luck teaching her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you need me sent a message to my sis so she will tell me if somebody needs me, understood? GOOD!!!!!!!!!!! BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 09:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) From Aome13 to Airzel!!!!!!!! Hi Airzel!! need mocca? are you a coffee addic???? well i`m a fuit-juice and coke addic... Are you going/in my blog now??? I´m coming there too... The Light Master 17:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!!!!! My blog has already over 400 comments in it!!!!!!!!!!!!! how did this happen!!!!!!!???????????????? Anyway... should i make a new one? The Light Master 10:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) From Briana: Name:Briana (i hope last names aren't needed) (Note from sarah:NO THERE NOT XD)(note from briana:dont add these banter parenthases to my page please)(not from sarah:XD) Age:13 1/2 Description: Blonde Hair, Hazel colored eyes, Race:Neathian Back Story: moved to new vestroia to help the bakugans with her Subterra Linehalt. and temporarily lived on new vestroia until it was attacked by gundalia. she fled the planet and went straight to her home planet of Neathia to search for her cousin, Sarah, and her cousins boyfriend, Rayne.she has contacted them both and is now on the planet going to the castle. she liked Rayne before sarah "stole him" she always jokes saying YOU STOLE MY MAN Gaurdian Bakugan: Subterra Linehalt (MAIN) Subterra Ingram Subterra Lumagrowl Subterra Hawktor Personality:tries to find the best in everything. can be a bit mean depending on her mood. Hi HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How going? Kento who is little poor at English. HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m okay except i almost got in BD but Spinmasters security is so tight that i can´t register in... i got this far... http://www.bakugandimensions.com/app/website/register/step1 but still i cannot register... me sad now... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So after all, you planned it. Good. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And yet i got crazy. Somehow. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I allready did. I'm drinking tea and listening to Chaykovski. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And stop speculating. Please. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) At least i edit articles and get images. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks for defending me I'm for everyone and against whoever hates someone. I ended this, and you will not shatter me again. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I have said it before. I am willing to DIE for Lady Sarah, and you are her new friend. I can't believe it took me getting blocked though. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,]] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 21:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm a new user, and I'd like to join your roleplay, plz....any spots open? sure new kid. I am currently blocked by myself, so you will have to talk to me here. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''It seems that you are having trouble]] with these changes. 21:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Name: Jade Newmoon Attribute: Darkus Race: Neathian Age: 17 Title: Guitarist Dudette Hair: Yellow Eyes: Pink Guardian: Alpha Hydranoid Other Bakugan: Darkus Vernclaw, Darkus Volt Elezoid Alignment: Villainess That's the information... So you started watching YuGiOh! Abridged? WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!!! You're third here. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 02:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m gonna have a day off today so i´m not here but my sister might be here, but i don´t know... I might come here sooner or later, okay??? And are you gonna ever delete these messages??? Like i do... propably not... See ya, AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I`ve had a lot of days off lately! Tomb Raider is awsome. Specially when you know a cool cheat code to it... I`m finally getting my own computer in these times, since i`m moving far-away from my home to study... The Light Master 09:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) strike flier will eat my lumino dragonoid!!! your strike flier is evil Dang it! You Rick Rolled me. That wasn't suppost to happen. The Plot Twist is ruined. Oh well. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 00:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I rick rolled Abce2. I made a new banner check it out!!! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 00:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture 150.png You think it's cool thanks!!!!!!!!! Well I said, OMG BAKUGAN EPISODE 10!!!!!!!!!! Then gave him this link, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 to this 80's star singing a corny song. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :...you do realize I never clicked that? >_> That's for confirming my idea, as I saw your previous discussion on Rick Rolling. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 14:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) are you dating mad brawler25? he says you are but i don't belive him, are you? :There both male, aren't they...? e_o. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :WAIT.. I THOUGHT AIRZEL WAS A GIRL ABYSS SAID AIRZEL AND HYENA12 ARE SISTERS IM SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~MAD BRAWLER25 KOLE THE INSANE GUNDALIAN!! 17:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply: You did put it back. But, I didn't know you were told to put it back. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. ............. Hey Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!! If we are going to make a episode today, i might can´t be on it... because i have to do some stuff in Spyro Role Play wiki... with Aome... understood? OK!!!!!!!!!!!!! If your going to make an episode today and i don´t make in it say that "Meia" is in a small vacation in the beach!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? Yesterday here was a huge thunderstorm... and my computer acted like CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Airzel!!!!!!!!!!! Next time when you want to see me, leave a message to my talk page so i know you want to meet me... Okay? GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 14:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw you on BD Hey, its me, BrolyXMasterz, see ya! Digimaster1 (talk) 16:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 i want some one to see my wiki... hey i have this wiki called bakugan unreleased wiki,and i was wonderin if you wanted to try it for a few.First, http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GaiaDrago/Check_out_my_new_wiki!. And then you have to read this link.The homepage for it was messed up and called bakugan gundalian invaders wiki.My wiki is about unreleased bakugan. enjoy it if ya try! im gonna show you the EVIL lumino drago! (talk) 12:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) woops forgot to say something on last page! the link is,http://bakuganunreleased.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_gundalian_invaders_Wiki. No one? []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) BARODIUS STOOD UP! How should i know, you disabled Commenting. [].[[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Airzel!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I´m doing GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BD!!!!!!!!! And i made a glitch yesterday there... I WALKED ON WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I`M JESUS!!!!!!!!!! No, i´m actually not... but i walked on water in BD, WEIRD!!!!!!!!!!!! I have already three wons!!! I´m getting better!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you in BD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If you think your such a hotshot, then lets battle. Your Strikeflier versus my Alpha Hydranoid. The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 18:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You think your better at brawling. Well well see about that! The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 19:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIII AIRZEL!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I´m doing GREAT And even better!!!!!!!!! My Quake Dragonoid is my strongest bakugan!!!!!!!! I love my Quake!!!!!!!!!!!! I have won some bakugans with my combo moves!!!!!! And my Viper Helios FINALLY has won somebody!!!!! My weakest bakugan is my Fencer... Because i don´t like to use him... SEE YOU IN BD!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 07:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey how long have you been a member of bakugan wikia i forgot how long i been hereWinxrainbowix (talk) 19:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) do you ever play BDWinxrainbowix (talk) 19:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I play it too is do fun Winxrainbowix (talk) 20:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What makes you think she hate's meWinxrainbowix (talk) 20:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) which blog Winxrainbowix (talk) 20:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) what is your sreen name in BD mine is nikki34 Winxrainbowix (talk) 21:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) BadGeS :s Im not enjoying them!!! I hate them, although I'll give them a chance xD I'm still waiting the day when I'll can play dimensions Arzel are we gonna do an rp epsode? RayneHaos/ We woke up to find summer'd gone (talk) 20:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why would I? Airzel, it looks like you are trying to get me to slow down so you can catch up. Well, I don't have to slow down. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 21:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh eh you know Bd how high ranked are you! oh? im not blocked yet?figured you would have blocked me by now GRR. IS IT SO WRONG TO LIKE BADGES??!?!?!!? Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 05:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hi AOH! This is Bakuhorma. I am on this wiki a lot, but I don't really edit. You may have heard about the Bakugan Teams wiki. Well I am inviting you to come to the wiki and join my team, All Star Brawlers! Please visit http://www.bakuganteams.wikia.com! I really hope you come and join us! Bye! Bakuhorma SHORTY? COULD A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME, A HALF-PINT-BEAN-SPROUT-MIDGET? IM STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS! 16:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (just my sig) Hi! Hey, AoH! The members of the Bakugan Fan-Fiction Wiki have invited you to be a Haos Brawler in my new FanFic, Bakugan: Tin Warriors. If you would like to join, please make up a first and last name for your character. Then, choose a Guardian. It can be made-up, canon, anything! After you've made up your mind, leave the info in a comment here. I hope you can join! Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 04:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) roleplay Can i join the roleplay? Name: Darren Title: Dude Occupation: Pro Guitarist, Brawler Gender: Male Race: Neathian Age: 15 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: White Attribute: All Attributes Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Viper Rattleoid Dual-Vire-Ventus (talk) 22:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Isn't TC like a really good Brawler!??! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What level is she? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I need new Bakugan. Would you like a free DNA Code? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Because I really don't like the Bakugan and it will be a hassle to train it. I have a Vilantor you can have, Lumagrowl you can have, and a JetKor, and a Clawsaurus. They didn't enter on my other account so I just got a reply from spinMaster saying that I can have a DNA Code for free. Also when you enter a DNA Code you get a free one. The Code I was gonna give you was an Akwimos Code. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I will give you the codes and I promise I didn't enter them yet. Wut is you're email? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 14:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ok. I will send them tomorrow because I am on vacation and I am visiting home tomorrow to grab my bike and stuff. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 14:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Momma Rogue - You know the one I am so out of my normal environment here, but thought I would say hello and see if I am doing this right. I think you left a message for me? Take care babe - beat ya' later! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) How old is TCtheRouge. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cuz she called you babe. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's kinda creepy. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Meanie. Well would can you make a new story on RPW, I'm bored. Abce2 is leaving on the 27th. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 is leaving. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Personal Reasons" So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 21:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I know why. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Same. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 21:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't know that was TwinStar. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 21:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) huh? lol If all Politicans would be very good, the world would get destroyed. So yes, thank you. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude Sarah won't find out. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 14:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Kay. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 14:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply HECK YA I WANT A CLEAR AVIOR IS IT THIS WEEK ONLY? Oh I didn't know what I got assigned to but I still haven't found out how to take a screen shot I have a camera but the sd card got stolen so I can't do it that way Do you want a gif? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 18:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) get ib Territory war i wanna play against you. not out of anger this time ^-^ RayneHaos/ To many broke promises (talk) 21:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) GIMME MY GOLDEN KRAKIX BACK!!!!! YOU STOLE MY KRAKIX!!!! NOW I MUST UNLEASH MY ZOMBIE PHOSPHOS ON YOU!!!!! BENDO14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!! Hey Corbin :D AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 13:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Why Abce2 left. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 14:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It's scaled 2 on a 10 as the worst thing ever and 0 as harmless. It's really stupid. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 14:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Not allowed to tell, ask twinStar. Wait only me and Twinstar know and we're not allowed to tell anybody. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 14:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) why did you hang up on rayne? Having Trouble. With the sigs on your User Page???????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 21:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) im gonna get on TWO wanna play? RayneHaos/ I am the wall that never falls. i am the spoon that never bends. i am the batteries that always work. I am life (talk) 21:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Why can't we all just get along? In response to your question: Why can't everyone just get along? I am going to go out on a limb and tell you what I have seen since I have been on here, a complete "stranger" trying to figure out what to do and who is who and all that jazz. I am not expecting this to go over well, but the worse that can happen is you all ask me to leave, which I would do with no hard feelings. The best that could happen is you understand that I am coming from experience in being and administrator and a moderator not only with online collaboration efforts but also trained to do so with in-person groups of people. There is no intent to cause hurt feelings, especially since I really don't know most of you at all, and a few of you I play with on Dimensions. These are purely observations. *There is no location with clearly defined roles/responsibilities. It doesn't have to be by person, but at least what types of things this wiki is trying to accomplish. *Tagging off the above - There is no clear vision for this wiki. *There is too much lingo/slang talk that can lead confusion. *There are people here because of other people, and there are people here because of wanting to help with wiki. If people are following people around, but have no direct interest for where they creating membership, they are going to be fair-weather. When people leave, the people who were here only because someone else was will leave also. *There seems to be, at least at the moment, a lack of leadership and a team of people to support that leadership. *Maturity and experience go a long way in gaining cooperation. If you want people to take you seriously and listen to your ideas, you have to be willing to do the same. *Titles can really mess people up. If there isn't responsibilities that come with a title, clear and understandable roles, then you will have people who "love" the title but aren't able to do the work. It may not be a lack of skill, but it could be a lack of time, interest or desire. Those are the things that I am seeing, and why I am not sure if I belong here or if there is anything I can do for this group. You have some great people here who have a love of Bakugan and the research it takes to make a publically used resource. If you are looking for this to be more of a social group that has a common idea to spread information about Bakugan, maybe there is a better forum for that. Just my humble opinions, of course. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) !!!!!!!! I fail? AT WHAT! 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ? Really now? No need for fowl language on my blog. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @ Abce2 Thanks, big boss. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''that family is]] much more than blood. 17:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not your boss anymore...Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what you think. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Will you confirm that you won't do that ever again? Would you please apologize? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) you got your apology. Just to let you know, i am not happy right now. the ONLY reason i said it was because you were acting like an EFFing psycho that couldn't live with the thought that someone beat him. I have no respect for a person like that. I will OPENLY fess up to what i did, but will you??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) LordDarkus/Britelight BD thing Are you reporting the Bd thing today Ok where's it at I couldn't find it on the website Is it all day cuz no ones there ok Shadow96 (talk) 18:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)brucechuckzilla pwns all Hellou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today i will be gone like 5 hours..... because i´m going with my mom to get Aome from her apartment!!!!!!!!!!! Only for the weekend....... I will make her to write you okay??? SEE YA, DON`T WANT TO BE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D Why men is always after me? 06:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Airzel! What Bakugan is This? [[User:Agent Z|AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you!] file:char.gif file:mud.gif 16:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC)] Looked different up close... AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 16:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep. You can have my Brooklyn Rage one, I'm making one that says "This user screwed with Yugi's theme song. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 16:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I figured it out. I don't understand you! ha ha I know, I will figure out what you mean by how you type it. Eventually. But if you get mad at me, can you just tell me so I don't have to guess or "pretend" I don't know (since I really probably wouldn't). I haven't beat you in a while - better see you on BD soon! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have to be any particular time. We will catch each other at some point. I'll be the one in pink hair. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm gonna make ones that have to do with Mario, Legend of Zelda, and Pokemon. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 17:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you Mad at me? D: I thought you had left on the Role Play, so I asked Rec to become Episode writer.... I asked Agent Z if he hates me, and he ABSOLUTELY hates me. Are you mad at me? D: Why can't the world be in peace? The world never is in peace anymore, or it never was. Words to live by. Just asking, how do you do those sigs with the colors and stuff? Why can't the world be in peace?[[User Talk: MasterKatara411||'The world']]|is better in peace. Yay. it worked. The new episode is now, if you want to join...Episode 2.9.7 In the latest revisions on my Talk page, I copied the code that was in your sig. Even though you left the Roleplay Wiki, you can still participate in Episodes... I must eat something!]][[User Talk: MasterKatara411||'Fasting is hard!]] Even harder by making toothpicks with glue and candy. Okay. But will you be in the Episode? (hopes that Corbin will be) I'll never stop thinking]][[User Talk:MasterKatara411||''about the children, and my family]] the friends of all of us. Well I got it, but it was not really an apology, but I accept it. I mean really this is kinda . . . AGGRESSIVE. Here: I am back, and i am not happy. You got your apology right here, right now. Just to let you know, i am not happy right now. the ONLY reason i said it was because you were acting like an EFFing psycho that couldn't live with the thought that someone beat him. I have no respect for a person like that. Don't you kinda agree? Close call to "bad words". By the "no respect thing" did you mean you don't respect me? Cause for the last time, that blog was a joke. The reason It took me a while to respond was one thing, bad wifi connection. But it did look realistic. Oh, and I blocked her because she was getting on my nerves, but the block's already gone. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC)